Amrod and Amras' Wild Adventure
by kasura
Summary: Long before they were Kinslayers, Amrod and Amras were cute naughty Elflings in Valinor. Sugary Elfling Fluff Fic


Note: To differentiate the two Ambarussa, I called one Ambarussa, and the other Ambar. It's too confusing to call them both Ambarussa at the same time. Feel free to guess which one is which.  
  
Amrod and Amras' Wild Adventure  
  
By kasura  
  
Little Ambarussa prodded his twin brother with his chubby finger. He had fallen asleep quickly after amma put them to their fluffy white bed. A fat red curl drooped to his slightly pinkish cheek. "wakee, Ambar.."  
  
His twin's eyelids were woefully shut. After several persistent prodding, Ambar grudgingly opened his eyes, and swatted his brother's annoying finger away.  
  
Ambarussa smiled mischievously. His elfling instinct told him the surroundings are clear with no prison guards to inhibit their exploration. Usually amma, ata and five other guards are waiting to scoop their wiggling bodies behind wooden bars, although they are pretty bars with flowers carvings. Amma called it a safe playground, but Ambarussa's mind is puzzled. What does 'safe' mean? And why are all the giant elves around them so concern with safety?  
  
Ambar yawned. His equally chubby fingers rubbed his eyes furiously to drive sleep away. Ambarussa shoved his twin's lazy form toward the edge of their bed playfully. It took less than a second for Ambar to comprehend the meaning behind Ambarussa's relentless shoving, not before he returned the favor by tugging Ambarussa's red curls forcibly. Ambarussa yelped.  
  
Quickly, Ambar pinched his twin's soft arm to quiet him, lest the noise attracted their eager guards. Large blue gray eyes clouded with mists of tears glared at him accusingly. To placate his upset brother, Ambar acquiesced. He promised Ambarussa they would see some pretty colored fishes today. Ambarussa always loved to poke them and try to catch them with his chubby hands. Ambarussa nodded, accepting his brother's truce offering. Masses of reddish plump ringlets bounced with each nod.  
  
The two Ambarussa's attention were turn to the feat of climbing down from their bed. Ambar rolled on his stomach; his rounded bottom exposed to the air, and slowly lowered his legs down to the ground. The landing was marred by a miscalculation of appendage placement, which resulted in Ambar's bottom tumbled to the hard wood floor. Fortunately Ambar's bottom was swathed in layers of fluffy clothes so his squishy soft rear was not bruised by the impact. With the help of his twin, Ambarussa began his climbing. His descent would be smooth if Ambar had not pulled his round leg to rush him. Ambarussa landed by colliding onto Ambar. Ambar pushed Ambarussa off him immediately. Ambarussa rolled on the floor one or two times and stopped.  
  
The two Ambarussa thought that was fun. They tried walking out of their nursery, but their wobbly fat legs could only stand for a short while. Then they resorted to their favorite method of mobility: crawling. They crawled for a while, and then Ambarussa discovered gliding on the hardwood floor was fun. Not willing to remain behind, Ambar started gliding as well. He zoomed across the floor, then stopped, and zoomed again in another direction. He raised his head to locate Ambarussa, he found his twin copied his antics. Soon the room was filled with peels of elfling laughter.  
  
Ambarussa was having so much fun. He zoomed and zoomed until Ambar collided accidentally to him, nose to nose. Both elflings rubbed their red sore nose simultaneously and whimpered. That was not fun, Ambar decided. He and Ambarussa abandoned the gliding; the carpet a little further caught their attention. They crawled toward it.  
  
The carpet was woven in fine, jeweled colored wools. The two elflings were fascinated by the color. Ambarussa showed his appreciation for his amma's artwork by pulling out the wool threads painstakingly, one at a time. Very soon, Ambarussa had an impressive stash at his side. Ambar was not so interested at pulling, though he was still enraptured by the pretty colors. He threw Ambarussa' stash to the air, fixated his large blue-grey eyes on the gracefully floating of the threads in the air, and tried to grab them. Ambar giggled whenever he caught a thread in his hand.  
  
Intrigued by Ambar's giggles, Ambarussa turned his attention to the floating threads. He caught one thread or two, and immediately put them to his mouth. Ambarussa found he could not chew the tough fiber; he promptly spit the threads out. Encouraged by Ambarussa's example, Ambar put 5 or 6 threads into his mouth and spit them out. After a while, the elflings' mouths got tired of spitting. Their attention was now switched to the gigantic wooden door.  
  
The two Ambarussa crawled to the door enthusiastically. Their lucky streak must be rolling because the door was not locked. Ambar pushed the door with his round body, the door slowly opened. The two quickly crawled outside. They have tasted Freedom!  
  
The elflings crawled down to the grassy path. Ambar stopped in the midst to stare at a passing train of ants. Some of the ants were moving tiny chunks of cheese. Ambar strutted his finger out to touch the ants. They just crawled over his finger and continued on. The itchy feeling on his finger from the ants' marching on his skin made him shook the ants off. Tiny ants tumbled to the earth in dismay. They yelled angrily in ant language to the elfling to protest their mishandling, but Amras attention was focus on his twin.  
  
Ambarussa progressed further with his crawling to a tree nearby the pond. He stopped to pull at the weed. Then a hapless dragonfly flew nearby the bored elfling. Ambarussa caught the dragonfly with his hand deftly. The poor dragonfly spent the next few minutes whirling. Ambarussa called out to his twin, "Ambar, lookie, a pretty bug." The dragonfly glared after collecting his disorientated brain. He pouted at the elfling disgustedly, couldn't decide whether he's furious with the abuse or insulted by being called a bug.  
  
Two pudgy hands from another elfing groped him further. Just he thought he's going to meet Yavanna his maker, he remembered he got some sting. The dragonfly stung Ambar mercilessly. Ambar yelped. He left of go of the wretch and swatted at him in retaliation. The dragonfly flew off hastily, vowed never to get close to any terrible Elfling.  
  
Ambar rubbed his stung hands. There were no bites so he felt no pain after a few seconds. Then his eyes caught by the beings that so enraptured Ambarussa: worms. Ambarussa glanced at his twin appreciatively. With flair, the two Elflings pulled at the worms vigorously. During the digging, Ambar wiped mud on his porcelain face, then threw some to Ambarussa. Ambarussa returned the favor. The Elflings got more mud on their finely embroidered clothes. Ambar pulled the wiggling worm up, Ambarussa cooed at his twin's achievement. Two selected worms were placed on the grasses to goad to fight each other. The worms just ignored the Elflings, and dig themselves a new home in the earth.  
  
Disappointed, Ambarussa crawled to the pond for his favorite activity, poking and grabbing pretty colorful fishes. He saw one particular tasty fish swam toward him; he poked the poor sod in the head. The fish swam to the bottom to avoid further abuse. Warmed up by his exercise, Ambarussa concentrated on poking at more swimming fishes. He saw one that is especially pretty, with bright red patches the color of Ambarussa's hair on white scales. He thought he would catch this one, play with it and give him to his amma. She would be so proud of him.  
  
Ambarussa dived for the fish. Unfortunately he misses and plummeted himself to the pond. He flapped his arms once or twice, which didn't improve his lot, and screamed for this twin. Ambar crawled to his helpless brother hastily. He managed to have Ambarussa hold on to his hand, but could not pull him out. However, Ambarussa managed to splash him wet with the pond water when he tried wiggling out of the pond.  
  
The icy water clung to Ambarussa, causing him to shiver. Ambarussa hated this clammy, cold place. The rippling of water gave Ambarussa motion sickness. His legs felt like they are being pulled down. Terrified, Ambarussa thought the water monster dwelled at the bottom of the pond was pulling at his juicy leg to eat him for lunch. He cringed at the thought of being in the monster's stomach, never to see Ambar, amma or ata again. Ambarussa did a sensible thing all Elfling in his age do when facing trouble. He bawled his lungs out for his parents. Affected by his twin's plight, Ambar wailed deafeningly.  
  
The hill was alive with the sound of two Elfling's piercing scream.  
  
Maitimo and Findekano arrived swiftly at the sound of the two Ambarussa' s bawling. Maitimo scooped Ambarussa from the pond, tried to comfort him in between Ambarussa's chokes. Findekano tried to duplicate his cousin's feat to comfort Ambar, and got bitten in the finger by Ambar's sharp teeth. Yelling, Findekano withdrew his wounded finger while Maitimo shook his head at his friend's plight.  
  
"Amma, Amma" screamed Ambarussa, flailing his arms and legs in hopes to magically conjure his mother. Ambar screamed "Ata, Ata"  
  
Attracted by the ruckus, Feanaro and Nerdanel arrived to the scene. The two Ambaruss screamed louder when they smelled their parents. Maitimo and Findekano turned the twin over to their parents, Ambarussa to Nerdanel and Ambar to Feanaro.  
  
Once safe in the comfort of his amma's arms, Ambarussa sobbed quietly. Nerdanel rocked him gently. She was quite shock to find the two Ambarussa outside the house during their naptime. She remembered she had tucked them to their bed before she left the house.  
  
Ambar glued himself to his ata's chest. The rich velvet on his ata felt very good so Ambar kept rubbing his cheeks against it while sobbing. His ata's large warm hand patted his reddish head tenderly. He drew comfort in the warmth and ebbed his sobbing. Feanaro raised his eyebrow to his eldest son in inquiry, Maitimo promptly informed him of the accident.  
  
Feanaor and Nerdanel proceeded to retreat to the house with the twins in their arms. Maitimo and Findekano excused themselves.  
  
Once they were inside the house, Feanaro noticed the hole in the carpet and the large amount of loose thread piling on top of the carpet. He shook his head in dismay.  
  
He put Ambar down on the couch and informed Nerdanel his next project is a new carpet to replace the damaged one. Nerdanel put Ambarussa down next to his twin brother. Together they checked the two elflings to make sure they are not hurt. Other than puffy eyes from crying and red noses, the two Ambarussa appeared not to have any scratches on their porcelain skins.  
  
The two Ambarussa have quieted, and started exploring the embroidery on Nerdanel's silk white gown. Seeing his youngest sons reverted to their habitual behavior, Feanaro left them in Nerdanel's care, and excused himself to the forge to finish piece he was crafting.  
  
Nerdanel's tired eyes appraised her toddler sons as they began rolling on the couch giggling.  
  
"Oh my, you two are thoroughly soaked, not to mention dirty. Hmm..we need to remedy that" Unfortunately, Carnistir walked in.  
  
Before Carnistir opened his mouth to greet his amma, Nerdanel ordered her fourth son. "Carnistir, take them to the bathroom and give them a bath. It's time you lend a hand instead of lazing around in the peach orchard and carousing with your raucous friends. I will be busy in the kitchen" She vanished into the kitchen before he could protest.  
  
Carnistir gulped. He reached to grab the twins, one hand on each toddler; his face appeared slightly whiter than its usual ruddy coloring. The two Ambarussa grinned wickedly in anticipation. Bath is going to be so much fun.  
  
More Author's Note: the two Ambarussa are about 3-4 years old in human years. I'm too lazy to convert to their proper elf age.  
  
Ambarussa=Amrod and Amras  
  
Maitimo= Maedhros  
  
Findekano = Fingon  
  
Feanaro = Feanor  
  
Carnistir = Caranthir 


End file.
